


Drastic Measures

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-01
Updated: 2009-04-01
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Drastic Measures

Title: Drastic Measures  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Challenge: Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s prompt #107: Escape  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: The mod asked for crack, so crack she shall get. ;)

  
~

Drastic Measures

~

“Draco?”

Draco’s head snapped up. “Took you long enough,” he muttered.

“I had to use a Tracking Spell,” Harry grumbled, staring. With makeup, an orange wig on his head, and oversized shoes, Draco looked...strange. “Draco -- the circus?”

“Why not?” Draco shrugged. “I needed to escape. Plus, it’s fun. Audiences like my show.”

Harry sighed. “I imagine. I saw the car trick.”

Draco leered. “Getting in and out of tight places is my specialty.”

Harry laughed. “True. Come home now?”

“Do I have to do dishes?”

“No.” Harry shook his head. Draco would do anything to get out of dishes.

~


End file.
